


Побочный эффект

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: По заявке:Dirty talk и юст. Баки под действием Локи/Ванды/случайного наркотика/зеленых человечков с Альфа Центавры/чего угодно прямо посреди миссии начинает рассказывать Стиву, в какой именно позе хочет его трахнуть, как долго, с помощью каких игрушек и т.д. Стив в шоке, ужасе и предвкушении, и после всего, конечно, убеждает Баки выполнить обещанное.Отдельных плюшек, если все это будут слушать Мстители, которые сначала смеются, а потом проникаются и в итоге по белому завидуют Стиву





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана давно, практически мойпервыйфик в фандоме Марвел. Dirty Talk тут очень мягкий, не люблю грубости в этом деле)

Писк приборов раздражал, а бледное до синевы лицо Баки - пугало до чертиков. Стив сидел у его койки в одной из закрытых больниц, финансируемых СтаркИндастрис, и изо всех сил старался не поддаваться панике. 

Рука Баки теплая и живая, Стив очертил кончиками пальцев рисунок выпуклых вен, сжал ее в своих ладонях, будто пытаясь этим прикосновением передать хоть часть своих жизненных сил. 

Прозрачная дверь отъехала с тихим шипением. Беннер устало потер переносицу, но потом, встряхнувшись, вернул на место очки и уткнулся в бумаги. 

\- Что пошло не так? - прочистив горло, спросил Стив, пока тот окончательно не ушел в мир непонятных терминов и рабочих гипотез. 

\- Видишь ли, Стив...

\- Для простых смертных, Брюс, - перебил его Стив, стараясь не хмуриться. Виноватых в состоянии Баки нужно искать не здесь. 

\- Разморозка прошла отлично, - собравшись с мыслями, начал Беннер. 

\- Но? 

\- Но проблема в том, что мозг, психика, сознание человека изучены не больше, чем свойства Мьёльнира, Стив. Это терра инкогнита, и малейший неверный шаг...

\- Брюс.

\- Хорошо, - Беннер отошел к занавешенному жалюзи окну, осторожно положил папку с бумагами на подоконник и привычно ссутулился. - Мы с Тони сделали все, чтобы перенастроить оборудование с последней уничтоженной базы ГИДРЫ, но ты должен понимать, что гарантий того, что его... личность полностью восстановится, не смог бы дать и сам Зола. 

Стив перевел взгляд со спины Беннера на бледное лицо Баки и жестко подавил желание что-нибудь сломать. 

\- Ты говорил, он очнется на третьи сутки.

\- Я предполагал, - мягко поправил Беннер, - предполагал, что при его скорости регенерации...

\- Прошла неделя.

\- Стив...

\- Ты просто скажи, есть ли еще надежда? - перебил его Стив. - Я буду ждать, сколько нужно. Я...

\- Показатели мозговой активности в норме, - поспешил уверить его Брюс - он не выносил чужих страданий, а Стив отчего-то от него ничего не скрывал, - мы влили ему специальную питательную жидкость, которая, как мы думаем, должна помочь восстановить поврежденные участки коры, но... Ты же понимаешь, что мы практически бредем вслепую. 

\- Нужно было еще подождать, - горько отозвался Стив. - Пока технологии шагнут вперед, пока... 

\- Чем дольше период пребывания в криосне, тем сложнее восстановить все процессы жизнедеятельности. Мы и так тянули до последнего. Три года - это своего рода точка перегиба функции...

\- Брюс.

\- Хм. Да. В общем, нам остается только ждать и обеспечивать организм мистера Барнса всеми необходимыми для восстановления элементами. Наберись терпения. 

Стив сильнее сжал расслабленную руку, проводил глазами уходящего Беннера и снова посмотрел на Баки. Темные ресницы дрогнули, и тот открыл глаза.

\- Баки, - тихо выдохнул Стив. – Баки…

\- Привет, Стиви, - хрипло выдохнул тот. – Поцелуешь? 

Стив посмотрел на него чуть удивленно, но, хмыкнув, коснулся сухими губами уголка его рта. 

\- С возвращением, - только и сказал он, еще не понимая, что это «Поцелуешь» - далеко не самое странное, что может сказать Баки вслух. 

Два месяца спустя

\- Наташа, что у тебя? - голос Капитана в наушнике звучал спокойно, почти весело. Наташа едва заметно улыбнулась, прежде чем сбить с ног и сломать запястье очередному затянутому в черное боевику, а после отозвалась: - У меня чисто. 

\- Тони? 

\- Кэп, если у меня будут проблемы, ты узнаешь об этом первым. 

\- Тони. 

\- Да взорву я эту хреновину, дай мне пять минут. 

\- Клинт? 

\- Снял троих, просматриваемый периметр чист. 

\- Баки? 

\- Твои губы следует запретить законодательно, - хрипло отозвался тот. 

Где-то по общей связи хмыкнула Наташа, а звук мощнейшего взрыва заглушил комментарии Тони. 

\- Что, прости? 

\- Говорю - твои блядские губы...

\- Я знал, что без последствий не обойдется, - нейтрально сказал Сэм. - Кстати, я снял троих, западная крыша и пятый квадрат зачищены, спасибо, что спросил, Кэп.

\- Э. Да. 

Послышался характерный звон щита, Стив вырубил четверых охранников, а пятого снял тихий щелчок пули. 

\- Осторожнее, Кэп, - снова послышался вкрадчивый голос Баки. - Побереги себя для более интересных дел. Например...

\- Баки. 

\- Все под контролем, - отозвался тот. - Кстати, в прицел мне отлично видна твоя крепкая задница, Стиви. За такую задницу я готов завалить здесь все трупами до самого горизонта. 

Послышался еще один щелчок, и с крыши упал очередной охранник. 

\- Все для тебя, Стиви. 

\- Бак, с тобой все в порядке? - теперь в голосе Стива слышалось неприкрытое беспокойство. Он резко выдохнул, видимо, кидая щит, и снова спросил: - Баки? 

\- Как со мной может быть все в порядке, когда я только о том и думаю, как содрать с тебя это чертово трико, уткнуть носом в стену и...

\- О, - подал голос Старк, - мальчики, уединитесь! И прекратите засорять эфир своими грязными фантазиями, мы тут, между прочим, делом пытаемся заниматься! 

\- Я бы занялся кое-каким делом с тобой, Стиви, - начал Баки, но его перебила Наташа: 

\- За мной двое, Барнс, прикрой.

Некоторое время на общем канале были слышны только сбитое дыхание Наташи и тихие вскрики тех, кого успевали достать меткие выстрелы одного из лучших снайперов Второй Мировой. 

\- Клинт, на десять часов, - послышался голос Баки, но теперь он звучал обычно - никакой чувственной хрипотцы. Стив уже собирался выдохнуть с облегчением, но тот вдруг снова промурлыкал: - Помнишь, Стиви, как тебя зажали пятеро возле доков? Какой год это был, сороковой? 

\- Барнс, я рад, что память вернулась в твою отмороженную башку в полном объеме, но у нас не вечер эротических воспоминаний, мы, как бы это выразиться точнее? На работе? Спасаем мир? - в голосе Тони слышалось раздражение пополам с весельем - взрывы и двусмысленные разговоры всегда поднимали ему настроение. 

\- Я тогда тащил тебя домой, перекинув через плечо, - еще одна пуля прошептала что-то у виска Стива, из-за угла здания выпало тяжелое тело, а Баки тем временем продолжил: - Потом, дома, я раздел тебя, и, вытирая кровавые разводы, любовался твоей шеей. Она была тонкой как у цыпленка, а цветом напоминала фарфор моей тетушки Мегги. Мне тогда вдруг пришло в голову, что на фоне остальных синяков, засос будет не так уж заметен. 

\- Только не говори, что ты… - в голосе Капитана слышалось неверие, - что ты…

\- О, нет, Стиви, хотя до сих пор жалею об этом. Твоя невинность тогда осталась при тебе. 

\- Тогда? – подал голос Тони. – Нет, ладно, я передумал. Джарвис, блокируй канал, как только в эфир попадут слова задница, член и Роджерс в одном предложении. 

\- Как скажете, сэр. 

Стив попытался сосредоточиться на задании. Затыкать Баки не хотелось – за последние два месяца он произнес едва ли больше десятка слов. По большей части это были «да», «нет», «я в порядке» и «передай, пожалуйста, соль». С чем связан внезапный поток откровений, можно было выяснить позже. 

\- Я в подвале, Кэп, - сообщила Наташа. – Похоже, мы опоздали. 

\- Качай с серверов все, что есть, после разберемся. Я на крышу, - отозвался Стив, ловя возвращающийся щит. 

\- Да, детка, - хрипло прокомментировал Баки, - взберись повыше, чтобы дядя Баки мог полюбоваться твоими ножками. 

\- Бак, не смешно, - отозвался Стив, вырубая еще одного охранника.

\- Да разве я смеюсь? – удивился тот. 

\- Не замечал за тобой раньше пристрастия к моим ногам.

\- Да ты и голый член не заметишь, пока тебе им в лицо не ткнут, - проворчал Баки, и сразу за тем послышалось падение еще одного тела. 

Кто-то засмеялся, скорее всего, Тони. Клинт попытался замаскировать смех под кашель, а «Вот уж точно» явно произнесла Наташа. 

\- О, я бы потыкал в тебя членом, - продолжил Баки, как ни в чем не бывало. – И не только в лицо.

\- О, черт, парни, потерпите до дома, мы почти закончили, - отозвалась Наташа. 

\- Интересно, - продолжил Баки, пользуясь занятостью Кэпа, – твоя дырочка такая же розовая, как твои губы, или чуть темнее? 

Кэп споткнулся и чуть не упустил щит.

\- Барнс, заткнись, - тут же отреагировал Тони. – Информация о цвете анального отверстия Кэпа – последнее, что мне нужно знать! И вообще, что с тобой такое сегодня? Беннер, ты что, влил ему Веритасерум? 

\- Влил ему что? – переспросил Стив, придя в себя. 

\- Проехали. Так что, Беннер? 

\- Я полагаю, - голос Брюса звучал очень спокойно и мягко, наверное потому, что время Халка еще не настало, - что у мистера Барнса временно отключилась функция м… фильтра, своего рода перегородки между мыслями и речью.

\- То есть, - голос Кэпа звучал напряженно, - он…

\- Просто озвучивает все, что приходит ему в голову. Это пройдет. Надеюсь. Своего рода побочный эффект от…

\- Стив, справа, - совершенно нормальным голосом отозвался Баки, но тут же продолжил: - черт, когда я впервые увидел тебя без одежды, уже улучшенного, то подумал, что такие длиннющие ноги наверняка охуенно будут ощущаться на плечах. Тяжелые, мощные. Люблю, когда не нужно заботиться о том, как бы чего не повредить или не порвать. Во время войны чулки стоили состояние.

\- Так ты поэтому перестал быть по девочкам? – хмыкнул давно молчавший Клинт, но Баки, похоже, реагировал только на голос Стива. 

\- Баки, давай потом об этом поговорим? – безо всякой надежды попросил тот. 

\- Поговорим? Я бы предпочел применить свой – да и твой – язык для другого. Содрать, наконец, твои звездно-полосатые тряпки и как следует взять у тебя в рот. Член у тебя под стать всему остальному, крупный, горячий, а Стиви? 

\- Бак…

\- Парни, вы меня отвлекаете, - почти жалобно заметил Сэм. 

\- Черт, сделай так еще, детка, - почти промурлыкал Баки, не обращая внимания на чужие жалобы. – Ты так сексуально двигаешься. 

Стив слегка замешкался, и Баки снял еще одного бойца.

\- Осторожней, если тебя подстрелят, мне придется отсосать тебе прямо в больнице, а я предпочитаю отзывчивых партнеров, не пришибленных наркозом, - напутствовал Баки. – Черт, Стиви…

\- Бак, сосредоточься. Ты слышишь меня? 

\- Конечно, Стиви, у меня от твоего командного голоса яйца поджимаются. 

\- Значит, не до конца отмороженный, - пробормотал Клинт. Наташа фыркнула. 

\- Мы вернемся на базу и обо всем поговорим, Ок? А пока займись делом. 

\- Ты про стрельбу? Мне мысли о том, как я раздеваю тебя, лижу твои соски, медленно спускаюсь к животу, обхватываю…

\- Блядь, - сдавленно сказал Тони. – Мой костюм не рассчитан на… такое! Барнс, заткнись немедленно! 

\- … твой член, слегка дразню кончиком языка, а потом заглатываю сразу весь… Так вот, такие мысли мне еще с войны помогают лучше целиться. 

\- С войны? – удивление пополам с ужасом в голосе Кэпа расслышали все. – Но…

\- Стиви, не думаешь же ты, что все сказанное – результат повреждения мозга? Если оно и случилось, то гораздо раньше. Ты тогда еще был тощим придурком с охуетительски сексуальной шеей. А, об этом я тебе рассказывал, кажется? 

\- Э… 

\- Так вот, на чем я остановился? 

\- На глубоком минете, - подсказала Наташа, а Кэп сдавлено застонал. 

\- Покраснел, Стиви? – невинно поинтересовался Баки. – Твой чертов румянец, небось, спускается до самого пупка. Ты такой белокожий, что следы от моих пальцев не сойдут с твоей задницы несколько часов, и никакая регенерация тебе не поможет, богом клянусь. 

Раздался еще один оглушительный взрыв, и Тони длинно выругался. 

\- Кажется, я немного промахнулся и взорвал склад с боеприпасами, - хрипло доложил он. И тут же добавил: - Больше Барнса с собой не берем, его фантазии только что стоили нам несколько сотен тысяч долларов. 

\- Я буду держать тебя левой и медленно натягивать на себя, - сняв вражеского снайпера, поделился со всеми Баки. – Правую оставлю для еще более приятных вещей. Например, для медленной дрочки твоего члена, Стиви. 

\- Беннер, когда он заткнется? – обреченно спросил Тони. – Стоп. Барнс, ты же не будешь теперь вываливать на нас все свое грязное белье сутки напролет до конца наших дней? Беннер, он же не будет? 

\- Думаю, побочный эффект терапии рано или поздно сойдет на нет, - устало отозвался Брюс. 

\- И лучше бы рано, - подал голос Клинт. – Работать же невозможно. 

\- Кстати о работе, я закончила, - отчиталась Наташа. 

\- Сворачиваемся, - скомандовал Капитан. – Клинт, Баки, проверьте северную сторону еще раз. 

\- Есть, Кэп, - отозвался Клинт. 

\- Пять минут, - нормальным голосом произнес Баки, но тут же добавил: - Для того, чтобы снять того придурка, мне хватит трех секунд, а вот для того, чтобы как следует распробовать тебя… 

Все дружно застонали. 

\- Давайте убираться отсюда, чтобы эти двое могли, наконец, потрахаться, - Тони еще раз облетел территорию уже бывшей базы и приземлился на крышу около Капитана. – Ну, или по крайней мере это обсудить. Наедине! – поспешно добавил он. 

\- Баки, к джету. Поговорим потом. 

\- Знаю я, как ты разговариваешь, - раздался в наушнике голос Баки, - опять сделаешь вид, что не понимаешь намеков, а я слишком дорожу тобой, чтобы давить.

\- Ох ты ж черт, - тихо выругалась Наташа. – Он и впрямь говорит, что думает, а не просто троллит нас. 

Стив растерянно оглянулся, но потом решительно тряхнул головой и молча направился к взлетке.

Когда джет поднялся в воздух, повисло непривычное молчание. Капитан сидел, сняв шлем и спрятав лицо в ладонях, Баки смотрел мимо него отсутствующим взглядом, будто не он битый час рассказывал всем о своих потаенных фантазиях, Клинт пилотировал, а Наташа сосредоточенно копалась в планшете. 

\- Так вы еще не пробовали все то, о чем говорил Барнс? – наконец, нарушила она затянувшееся молчание. 

\- О чем я говорил когда, Романов? – спросил Баки, переводя на нее взгляд. – Стив? 

\- Просто помолчи, Баки, ладно? – отозвался тот, не поднимая головы. – Ты и так наговорил на несколько жизней вперед. 

\- Я… что? – он сделал странную паузу, открыл рот, потом закрыл его и сжал винтовку так, что та погнулась. – Стив, я же не… ничего такого не говорил, да?

\- Какого такого? – отозвался тот, разговаривая, видимо, со звездой у себя на груди. 

\- Ну, знаешь, личного? 

\- Если не считать личным мнение о моей заднице, ногах, предположений о цвете моего… моей… м… задницы и времени, которое понадобится мне, чтобы залечить синяки на ней, то нет, ты не сказал ничего личного. Никому. Только всей нашей команде и половине группы зачистки, включая…

\- Нет, - как ни странно, это произнес не Баки, а Тони. – Джарвис заблокировал внешний канал, так что откровения мистера Барнса слышали только мы впятером. Ну, и Беннер. Я бы с превеликим удовольствием оставил вас вообще вдвоем, геронтофилия – совершенно не мое, но Кэп, ты вообще-то операцией руководил. 

\- Спасибо, Тони. 

\- Да пожалуйста! Но если твой отмороженный дружок захочет обсудить еще что-нибудь… не знаю, цвет твоих трусов, например, потрудись сделать так, чтобы его слышал только ты. 

Стив поднял глаза на Баки, и выражение его лица быстро изменилось. Вместо отчаяния и стыда на нем проступила обеспокоенность. 

\- Баки? С тобой все?..

\- О, Роджерс, заткнись, - процедил тот так, что у хорошо его знающего Стива лицо стало еще более обеспокоенным. – Я тут единственного друга, натурала до мозга костей, пидором перед друзьями выставил, а ты выглядишь сейчас так, будто собираешься извиняться. 

\- Ты выставил… Это все, что тебя волнует? - Стив окончательно расправил плечи, и его лицо приняло совсем уж непонятное выражение. – Ты терпеть не мог трепаться о чувствах еще до… и в лучшие времена, а теперь сболтнул лишнего, и все, что тебя волнует – мнение Старка о моей ориентации? 

\- На мнение Старка мне плевать с его же башни, - отрезал Баки. – Как и на то, кто и что обо мне думает. Обо мне, но не о тебе.

\- Парни, мы в двадцать первом веке, тут всем наплевать на то, кто с кем спит, - спокойно отозвалась Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от планшета. 

\- Мы не… - начал Стив и едва заметно покраснел. 

\- Гребанные причиндалы, - застонал Баки и несколько раз приложился затылком о внутреннюю обшивку джета, рискуя разгерметизировать его. – Тебе почти сотня, Стиви, а ты краснеешь, как последняя американская девственница, не удивительно, что у меня сорвало резьбу. Сделай что-нибудь, не знаю, паранджу надень. Черт, я опять это вслух сказал?

Стив ухмыльнулся, провел ладонью по лицу, будто пытаясь стереть румянец, и ничего не ответил. 

\- Что, даже не спросишь, как долго я дрочу на символ Америки? – через несколько секунд опять заговорил Баки. 

\- Спрошу, - спокойно отозвался Стив. – Но не сейчас и уж тем более не здесь. Ты и так сегодня выболтал половину моих фантазий, не хочу снова тебя провоцировать. 

Брови Баки неудержимо поползли вверх, а губы сами собой сложились в форме буквы «о». 

\- Роджерс, скажи, что у меня помимо словесного поноса еще и слуховые галлюцинации, прошу тебя, пока я не передумал по прилету идти к Старку и умолять его об обнулении, чтобы только не помнить о сегодняшнем позоре. 

\- Я бы и сам обнулился, - подал голос Тони. – Черт, Кэп, это была самая порнографическая зачистка базы на моей памяти. 

\- Это больше не повторится, - отозвался Стив. – Я приношу извинения. 

\- Черта с два я позволю тебе извиняться за МОИ фантазии, Стиви. Да и сам за свои не стану. Только за то, что озвучил их при даме, - похоже, Баки окончательно пришел в себя. – Сегодня же подам рапорт на…

\- Нет, - жестко отрезал Стив. – Никакого рапорта, ты останешься. Максимум, на что я готов пойти – временное отстранение тебя от полевой работы до полной стабилизации состояния. 

\- А я бы еще послушала, - нейтрально заметила Наташа. – Знала, что Барнс горяч, но что настолько…

\- Барнс – отморозок, - снова подал голос Тони. – Но он отморозок Кэпа, к тому же хорошо стреляющий. И эта его рука, которой он выдирает глотки… так что чем он там еще этой рукой занимается мне фиолетово. Черт, я сегодня не засну без минимум бутылки виски. 

\- Подлетаем, - сообщил Клинт. 

Разговоры смолкли. Баки отрешенно смотрел в окно, а Стив – на свои руки. 

***

\- Слушай, - Стив решился первым, стоило им с Баки остаться вдвоем и принять душ, - я хотел…

\- Извиниться за то, что у тебя такая задница? – со странным выражением спросил Баки. – Или за то, что каждый раз, как я осмеливаюсь посмотреть на твои губы, я пытаюсь представить их вкус или то, как они растянулись бы вокруг моего члена? За что ты собрался извиняться, Стиви? Оооо, - Баки закатил глаза, увидев его лицо, - ну да, и Христа тоже ты распял. 

Стив отошел к холодильнику, налил себе молока, но пить не стал – оперся обеими руками о стол и исподлобья посмотрел на Баки. 

\- Как давно ты…

\- Дрочу на тебя? – любезно подсказал тот.

\- Не старайся казаться грубее, чем ты есть, - устало ответил Стив. – Как давно ты хочешь секса со мной?

Баки фыркнул, уселся на диван, вытянул босые ноги в направлении Стива, заложил руки за голову и внимательно на него посмотрел. 

\- Раз уж у нас вечер откровений, - прищурившись, ответил он, - то я бы определился с терминами. Ты хочешь знать, как давно я втрескался в тебя по уши? Дай-ка подумать… лет семьдесят пять-восемьдесят назад, думаю. Нам было лет по пятнадцать, когда я в первый раз, стараясь дышать через раз и молясь о том, чтобы ты не проснулся, лизнул тебя в висок. Ты был в бреду и тихо выдыхал «Баки», так, будто… будто мы были в постели. А мы и были. Только ты весь пылал отнюдь не от страсти ко мне. Продолжать?

Стив кивнул и, прихватив стакан, устроился рядом. 

\- В восемнадцать я отмывал тебя в душе после того, как подонки толкнули тебя на мусорные баки и ты подвернул щиколотку. Я до сих пор благодарен твоей природной близорукости за то, что ты не заметил мой стояк. 

Стив откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

\- Припоминаю, - наконец, сказал он. – Близорукость ни при чем, лет до двадцати я вообще имел смутное представление о том, что нормально между друзьями, а что нет. Я списал твой стояк на адреналин после драки. Тем более что так бывало и раньше. 

\- Хм, - не стал развивать тему Баки. – Тогда как тебе такое – я лизал твою тощую грудь в больнице, когда ты болел пневмонией. Медсестричка с сиськами пятого размера вколола тебе снотворное, в расчете поскакать на моем члене, пока ты спишь. Вместо этого я спровадил ее и едва не обкончал серое больничное одеяло, стоило мне обхватить губами твой сосок. Хороший я друг, верно? Ты чуть не умер тогда, а я…

\- Не умер же? 

\- Ага, моими молитвами, видимо. Так я продолжу? – Баки отобрал у Стива стакан и приложился к нему. – Кстати, эта привычка, - он отсалютовал, - тоже родом из нашей юности. Отпивая из твоего стакана, я представлял себе, что целую тебя. Вот так, опосредованно. 

Стив, уже пришедший в себя, повернул к нему голову и улыбнулся. 

\- Опосредованно. Тони бы тобой гордился. 

Баки закатил глаза и стер кончиком пальца капельку молока с уголка губ Стива. Глаза его потемнели. 

\- Самое время меня остановить, - хрипло произнес он. – Пока еще есть шанс сделать вид, что я тебе просто друг, без дополнительных извращенческих функций. 

\- Когда ты умер, я покончил с собой, - тихо ответил Стив. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я испугаюсь твоего пальца во рту? Я дважды терял тебя, Бак. 

\- И как далеко ты готов зайти из… не знаю, что тобой движет? Альтруизм? Привычка потакать мне? Жалость? 

Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, позволяя Баки едва ощутимо касаться скул и губ, а потом снова взглянул на него.

\- О, нет, - Баки убрал руку. – Я знаю этот взгляд. «Умри, но не сдайся». У меня такое чувство, что я снова собираюсь сбросить тебя в Потомак. 

\- Я готов… ко всему. 

\- Все-таки, Христа распял не ты, - усмехнулся Баки. – Это тебя распяли вместо него. И взгляд у тебя при этом был такой же. – Он встал и направился в сторону спальни. – Я слишком люблю тебя и слишком долго не позволял даже мечтать о том, как это было бы – с тобой. Поэтому я не хочу – так. И нет, я не жалею о том, что правда всплыла. Что ты узнал. Мне остоебенило ловить себя на желании вырвать глотку каждой жадной сучке, готовой прыгнуть на тебя. 

\- Будто у меня так много… сучек, - ругательство далось Стиву нелегко.

\- Я чуть не пристрелил Картер. И остановило меня не то, что она была хорошей девчонкой, отличным агентом и не заслужила пулю в лоб от такого ревнивого придурка, как я. Меня остановило то, что ты любил ее. 

Дверь хлопнула, и Стив остался один. Некоторое время он гипнотизировал зажатый в руке пустой стакан, а потом, усмехнувшись, легко поднялся и отправился за Баки. Тот, конечно, был агрессивным придурком, но он был придурком Стива. Необыкновенно притягательным придурком, стоило признать, и до недавнего времени приходилось надеяться, что робкие поцелуи в ладонь, и уголок губ, на которые он решился в больнице, навсегда останутся его маленькой грязной тайной, но, похоже, Баки решил по-своему, как и всегда. 

***

Когда они вошли в общую столовую на тридцатом этаже башни Старка, Клинт демонстративно передал Наташе двадцатку, едва на них взглянув. На вопросительно приподнятые брови Стива, он пояснил:

\- Я ставил на то, что ты будешь терзаться дня три, прежде чем дашь Барнсу, но огромный засос у тебя на шее убедил меня в обратном. 

\- Не смей пялиться на него, - предупредил Баки, садясь напротив. – Я по-прежнему без тормозов и по-прежнему неплохо стреляю. 

\- Предпочитаю кого-то не столь накачанного и… не настолько мужского пола, - Клинт покосился на Наташу, и та тихо фыркнула. – Так что расслабься, Барнс. Рискну выразить всеобщее мнение, сказав, что все мы безмерно счастливы от того, что между вами двумя, наконец, перестанет так отчетливо искрить. Да и Кэп станет помягче. 

\- Мечтай, - отозвался Стив, протягивая Баки кофе. - Но за понимание – спасибо. 

Баки принял чашку, не скрываясь, благодарно огладил ладонь Стива и улыбнулся. 

Впервые за очень долгое время. 

Стив надеялся, что видит эту улыбку не в последний раз.


End file.
